New Year's Eve Wish
by notenoughlove
Summary: Two lonely people wish on a fallen star on New Year's Eve. Jason and Liz fall in love in Boston but can they keep their love alive when they visit home in Port Charles. I do not own any of the characters from GH. AH.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a one year in the life for my favorite couple. They are going to wish on a star for true love on New Year's Eve. I love Liz and Jason together and I hope the powers that be will bring them back together. I do not own the characters of GH. AH

Jason was taking a walk along the docks on New Year's Eve. It was 2003 and he hoped that 2004 would be a better year. It was a few minutes to midnight when he saw a fallen star and made a wish. "I wish that I find true love this year and will be happy for New Year's Eve next year."

Elizabeth was standing alone outside on the balcony overlooking the crowd in Times Square. She was surrounded by people but she never felt so alone. It was a few minutes to midnight when she saw the same fallen star. She also made the same wish that Jason had made at the same time. She just wanted to find true love. The ball started to drop at that time and her ex-boyfriend Lucky came out looking for her.

"I know that you need a kiss right now. It's midnight. Happy New Year Liz!" Lucky kissed Elizabeth but she did not return the kiss. She knew deep down that she needed to get out of New York City and find a new life.

She had been around the city and heard from one of the owners about a new gallery that was opening up in Boston. The owner wrote down the information for Elizabeth so she could try to get a job there. She had worked at different galleries already in the city while going to school. She even had a show of her paintings and got some great critiques from it and also some hard earned cash from the paintings. She now had a business degree and a talent for showing great paintings including her own.

Jason had been working for Sonny but had decided that he needed to live his own life and start somewhere new. He had planned on going to Boston to see if he could make sense of his life and hopefully find something that intrigued him. He had plenty of money because of the money his family had and also because of some good investments that he made while working for Sonny Corinthos. He needed to tell Sonny that he was leaving and that he wasn't sure if he was coming back. He also needed to tell his family of him moving to Boston. He was a few credits shy of his MBA in Business Administration. He had got the information that he needed and sent some information to Harvard University. He had already received his Bachelor's Degree in Medicine but after his accident he needed a new start. He was not going to work for his grandfather either but he wanted to finish his degree and start his own adventure. He didn't know it but his adventure would bring him love.

Elizabeth got in touch with the gallery owner in Boston a few days after the new year. She had an interview the next afternoon in Boston so she was packed and headed up to her future. She had looked on-line and found an inexpensive apartment for rent that was fully furnished. She had saved enough from her painting that she could afford a few months without worrying about getting a job. She just preferred working right away and not having to worry about her money running out.

She found her apartment was not far the blue line that would take her right into Boston. The gallery was along the blue line so she could just get a pass for the subway and she would be all set for her transportation back and forth to work. She would have her car for when she needed to go shopping or if she wanted to see more of her surrounding than just taking mass transit.

When she walked into her new apartment, it was a lot smaller than she was used too but she didn't need a lot of space. Her last apartment was in New York with four of her best friends. They all shared expenses and worked for them but they were now all going their separate ways since they just graduated.

She had picked up her groceries on her way into the area where she had moved too. It was a good size grocery store that had everything she needed to move in. She had already met her landlord and she was getting the first look of her apartment. She didn't have much to bring in so that was good. She had a murphy bed that pulled out from the wall. She had a small sofa and coffee table. She had internet already set up for her move and there was a decent size television with the cable hook up already done. She loved the fact that all the utilities were added into her rent. She just had to take care of her groceries and phone.

She cleaned the apartment and then settled in for the night. She had her interview the next day and was very excited about it. She fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

Jason had found a nice apartment not far from Harvard. He was in walking distance to everything but he had both his truck and his motorcycle with him. Only when he went into the city that he planned on taking public transportation or he would call for a taxi. It was nice having money and not having to worry about anything except for himself. His family was really happy about his move because he was getting away from Sonny. Sonny didn't take the news too well but he did wish him well. He also had to tell the five families and was lucky because they decided that he could go but that they may need his services from time to time while he lived in Boston.

Jason found a great housekeeping company that took care of getting his apartment ready for him to move in and soon as he drove up. They even went and did his grocery shopping for him. He just had to bring his things and move in. The apartment was fully furnished and had a great view of the city. He couldn't wait to get started and hoped while he was in school that he could find something that interested him.

Elizabeth went to meet the owner of the Star Line Gallery. It was a smaller size gallery but the works of art in there were top of the line. The owner Michelle had heard some great things about Elizabeth and even owned a piece of her art. She loved one of the smaller watercolors that Elizabeth did in her first year of college. Her teacher was a friend of Michelle's and told her about Elizabeth. He had her in his classes for the past four years and she did an internship at one of the galleries that was owned by the college.

"Ms. Webber, I am so glad that you could make it here today. I have heard a lot of great things about you and in fact I have actually bought a piece of your early work when you were a freshman in college. I loved it so much that I have put it in my gallery but I would never sell it. I have received some pretty good offers for it but I wouldn't part with it. Do you have any work to show me? I could use a little more color in here." Elizabeth went over to the piece that she was talking about and actually remembered when it was sold because it was her first piece that was bought and not given to someone.

"I remember that painting and I was shocked the someone wanted it. It made me know that this is what I want to do with my life. Art is very important to me and I love to paint and I also love to display great art and watch the customer's face as they buy the paintings that they have been admiring."

"I want you to call me Michelle and not Ms. Smith. I like to be informal here when there are no clients here but when there is a show, it is as formal as you get. I knew the minute that I bought your painting that I would love to have you work with me. I am just so happy that we can actually work together. I will give you six months to learn the ropes and then we can do a couple of shows together before I let you go on your own. If you would like to sell any of your paintings, let me look through them and maybe one of your first shows will be your own." Elizabeth took out her paintings and showed Michelle her favorite paintings. She had brought five with her but she had over twenty done.

"These are my favorite paintings that I have done. This one here is of my old hometown of Port Charles. This is a young man that I sketched that was looking into the water from the docks. He was my favorite person to sketch when I was in high school. He is probably married by now but you can see why he was my favorite distraction." Michelle nodded and she looked very happy at her new employee and her works of art.

"I can see why he was your main distraction. These pictures are beautiful and I know that we can get a great price for them. How would you like to start working Monday morning? That would give you a week to get settled into your new surroundings. Be here around nine and we shall set up your paintings." Elizabeth shook her boss's hand and left with a big smile on her face.

Jason had settled into a new routine going to class and then going home. He started dating one of the young ladies that lived in the building and also went to Harvard with him. She had told him about a little gallery that was having a showing for a new artist that Friday night. "Jason, how would you like to escort me to one of the galleries in the city for a new and upcoming artist? I heard that she does great paintings and I think your apartment needs something bright in here." Jason only agreed to take his girlfriend, Amanda to shut her up. He knew that if he didn't than she would nag him until he agreed. He just didn't want to fight with her.

The night of Elizabeth's showing was a wonderful but frantic night. She was so excited about her work and her boss, Michelle loved every piece that was put in it. There were a few other artists too but it was mainly for Elizabeth. Her paintings were the showstoppers.

The gallery was in a heavily travelled area which was going to help bring in the crowds. The other big draw was that a new artist was having her first showing. Elizabeth had invited her friends from New York and also her teacher who believed in her work. She would have invited family but they were scattered everywhere and it would have been too much to get in touch with everyone.

Her friends arrived just as the doors opened. Her best friend Emily, who she had known since high school was the only friend to attend. The rest of her gang just couldn't leave the city because of work. She was grateful for Emily coming and that Lucky stayed behind. When Emily looked at her best friend's work she was surprised because she recognized the young man in the pictures on the docks. It was her brother, Jason Quartermaine. She never realized that Elizabeth knew her brother or that she had some strong feelings towards him.

"Elizabeth, do you know who is all of the paintings of yours? I know him because he is my brother, Jason." Elizabeth was shocked because even though Emily had told me all about her adoptive brother, she never really knew who he was except that he got into an accident with their older brother and he lost his memory.

"I thought so but I just wondered was all. I heard that he moved her to Boston to finish up his MBA at Harvard. First he was going to be a doctor like our father but now he is going into finance." Just then Emily and Elizabeth turned around and in walked Jason and his girlfriend, Amanda.

Jason saw his younger sister, Emily and then he saw her friend. He realized that she was the up and coming artist. He looked at her paintings and realized that she was the one who he used to see on the docks sketching all the time. He loved watching her work but she was so young that he never really did anything about it. Now, he saw how beautiful she was and also talented. He walked over and introduced his girlfriend to his sister. "Emily, I would like you to meet my friend, Amanda. Amanda, this is my sister, Emily and her friend."

"Jason, this is my best friend and also the artist here, Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth, this is my brother, Jason and his friend, Amanda." Michelle walked over with her teacher, Mr. Huggins. He was her favorite teacher ever. He was a great teacher and if you had any talent he could hone it and make you a hundred times better. He knew that Elizabeth had talent and he proved it.

"Your sketches have come to life. I finally get to meet your obsession. Hi, I am Elizabeth's teacher, Mr. Huggins. You must be the man this young woman has been drawing since she was sixteen. I always wondered if you were real or if you were just fantasy." Michelle pulled Elizabeth away to meet other clients of hers that loved Elizabeth's work. They also loved that the man from the paintings was actually there. It was definitely a night that was going to be start of a wish on a fallen star by two lonely people. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was amazed when he looked at the paintings. He remembered seeing Elizabeth on the docks and even though he had no clue who she was or that she was friends with his sister. She was beautiful to him then but now seeing her all grown up and living in her element, there was no doubt that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted to tell her that but knew that this wasn't the time or place.

"Looks like you have a great talent. I never knew anyone could capture somebody like this in a sketch or a painting especially not me. I can see how lost I was in those paintings. The docks always seemed to call me. Thank you, these paintings are outstanding." Jason saw the light in her eyes just then. He could tell that her art was very important to her. Jason then left Elizabeth and Emily and went to check out more of the paintings.

The evening was a blur for both Jason and Elizabeth. They realized that their wish had come true. Elizabeth was always fascinated in Jason and thought he was an interesting person to sketch. His moods never really played on his face but she seemed to understand that and was still able to get what she needed from him down on paper.

Jason had secretly bought up all of Elizabeth's work. He knew that his family would love having some of the paintings but there were a couple that he wanted for himself. Elizabeth had sketched a beautiful painting of him near his motorcycle and he loved it especially with the sun setting on the water behind him. He knew that the paintings were from her earlier sketches and he loved all of her work but especially that one piece. Amanda knew from the way the two of them were looking at each other that she and Jason were about to break up. She made it easy for him instead of prolonging it. "Jason, I think that we would be better off as friends. I can see that she likes you and you like her too. I don't want you to have to choose later on."

Jason took Amanda home and thanked her for talking him into going to the art gallery. "There is one thing that you could do for me, Jason. I would love to have one of the paintings that you bought of hers. She has a great eye and I can see that she is only going to get better. I love art and know about these things. There was one painting that I love and that is the one of you looking at the water as the sun was rising. I know the one with the motorcycle is yours but this other one also caught your spirit in a way that shows just how much she loves you whether or not either of you know it."

"I will have that painting sent to your place and you are right about the one with the motorcycle. I am giving a couple of them to my family but not sure about what to do with the rest. I just know that she deserves this chance and I agree that she has a great talent." He gave Amanda a hug and a kiss on her cheek and walked out her door to his truck and went home.

Elizabeth was shocked when she found out that all of her paintings had sold at above the asking prices. She had a feeling that Jason bought them but she thought it was because he didn't want anyone else to see them, not that he loved them. Emily had bought a couple of them too and she loved the one with him Jason and his motorcycle but it was too late. Someone had already snatched it up. "Elizabeth, your paintings are amazing even if they are of mostly my brother. I knew that he had a certain light about him but you were able to bring that to every piece that you did. I am giving one of these to my grandmother and the other to my mother. My favorite piece though is going back with me to New York. Our buddies are going to be sad that they missed your first showing but I can tell that this is just the beginning for you here in Boston. I think you made the right decision in moving here." Emily watched Elizabeth talk to her boss. She was going to stay for a few days at Elizabeth's apartment and then she was flying back home to New York City.

"I knew that you would be a great addition here at the gallery. You have the talent and also the know how to organize a great show. You made more money on a first try here than any other artist I have seen for a very long time. You remind me of myself when I was younger. The commission check and also the money for your paintings will be in your bank account on Monday. I think that you will be pleasantly surprised. The other artists will also be happy because there were some big time buyers here tonight and they loved your paintings but were also able to buy others because the paintings were sold before they had a chance to buy. We need to get you a bigger art studio so you can make more of your work."

Emily and Elizabeth left the gallery and went to her apartment. They got ready for bed because it had been a long day. They told each other good night and went to sleep. The next day they woke up and noticed that there was newly fresh snow on the ground. They decided to take the blue line into the city to see what was going on. They went to Faneuil Hall and had some breakfast. Then they walked around the area checking out the different stores. Elizabeth wondered how much money she had made between the paintings and the commissions she received the night before. She hoped that she could find a bigger place to live especially since she needed more room for painting. They spent the rest of day checking out the city. Elizabeth loved the history of the city and so she and Emily went on the Freedom Trail. While they were walking around, Jason came over to say hi.

Emily had been texting with her brother while they were out shopping. He wanted to see Elizabeth but he didn't want to come on too strong so he asked his sister for some help. She loved her brother and knew that he really needed someone like Elizabeth in his life. Emily also knew that Jason was trying to get away from the mess he left in Port Charles and knew that Elizabeth could help make him a better person.

"I hope that I am not intruding on your outing but I wanted to see you and so I asked Emily for some help. I was truly amazed that the young girl who used to sketch me by the docks had such an amazing talent. I love your work, especially the one with my motorcycle. I have that hanging in my apartment. I am going back to Port Charles for a couple of days to see my family. I know that they would love a couple of your paintings. I have heard their raves about you since you and Emily were in high school together. They have always loved your art and know they can own some." Emily had never seen her brother this excited since before his accident. She knew that he did like Elizabeth and that it was more than her paintings.

Elizabeth was thrilled to hear how Jason felt about her and her work. "I was afraid that you only bought those paintings because you didn't want anyone to see them. I didn't know who I was sketching back then but you seem to have this wall around you but when I sketched you their seemed to be some kind of light coming from you. I know it makes no sense but you seemed so distant but when I sketched you it was like being able to see into your soul. I knew you were hurting but I didn't know who you were but you captivated my heart even then. I had to see you every day and sketch you. It made me feel closer to you. If I only knew that you were Emily's brother, Jason. I guess we were meant to meet later." Emily looked at the two of them and felt it was time to leave.

"Hey, you two can you get me a lift to the airport. I just remembered something that I have to do tomorrow for a report I need on Monday for work. I have rescheduled my flight and I leave in three hours. I know it is short notice but I will feel terrible if I miss this deadline." Jason knew that she just wanted to give them time to know each other better but he let it go.

"How about if both Elizabeth and I take you to the airport. We can watch you leave and maybe grab some dinner nearby." Emily looked at Elizabeth knowing that she lived right near the blue line that took her straight to the airport but said nothing.

"Thank you both for that. I really appreciate the lift." The three of them got into Jason's truck and headed to Elizabeth's studio apartment. The three of them went inside and Elizabeth made some coffee for the them while Emily packed. When she was ready, the three headed to the airport. Elizabeth wanted to laugh because she knew that if Emily took the blue line she would have been there twice as fast as driving.

They made it to the airport and dropped Emily off. "You two try to stay out of trouble. I love you guys. Have a great dinner." Then Emily went into the airport to catch her flight. She knew that the two of them were going to have a great life together, they just didn't know it yet.

"Elizabeth, why are you smiling? I am getting a feeling that you and Emily are playing me."

Elizabeth went over to Jason and showed him something. "Right here is the blue line that goes from Revere Beach to Boston. Two blocks from my apartment is where the blue line is so it actually took you longer to get to the airport than what it would have been for Emily to take the blue line. She was just setting us up. That is why she left today instead of tomorrow. She had no deadline to get back too or she would never had come up here."

The two of them laughed at that. "Where do you want to go to eat? I hear there are some really great places back in the city?" Jason looked at Elizabeth and she walked with him to his truck.

"We need to go to the grocery store around the block from my apartment. I want to make you dinner. Then we can sit and relax at my place. It will be a lot more comfortable than sitting and talking in a loud restaurant." The two of them went to the grocery store and picked up a few things to make dinner.

The two of them worked together and made a great meal together. They had pasta, salad, Italian bread and wine. They worked together making the meal like they had known each other for years and not days. "I always wondered what happened to you. I hoped you were happy and that you would do great things in your life. Now, I know that I was right. You have an amazing talent that you should treasure and nurture for the rest of your life." Elizabeth knew he was right and she knew that someday she would be famous and would have to thank her muse for believing in her.

They talked well into the evening and when it was time for Jason to go to home, Elizabeth didn't want him to leave. "I would love it if you stayed tonight. I think it would be safer for you to stay here on my couch then drive after drinking all that wine. I also would feel safer having you here so I am not alone." Jason knew that she was making excuses but he realized that he wanted to stay there too.

"I would love to stay here tonight with you. Thank you for asking me." The two of them didn't realize it yet but that was not going to be the last time the two of them would fall asleep in each other's arms while watching a movie.

The next morning, Jason woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and eggs. "If you want toast the bread is right near the toaster. I will have this ready in a few minutes. Jason got up to make the toast. He had the worst kink in his back and neck but it was worth it to wake up to a beautiful woman and breakfast.

They spent the day reading the newspaper and watching football. When it was time for Jason to leave, it was really cute because they both had things that needed to be done but didn't want to leave each other to do it. "Elizabeth, I have had an amazing weekend. I feel that this is the beginning of something wonderful. Thank you for all that you have done." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left.

Elizabeth walked into work and saw that her boss was a very happy lady. She had just found out that their show that passed weekend was a bigger success than she had even known. There were a few critics there that loved the little gallery and gave it a lot of praise. The word on the street was that she was going to have to get a bigger gallery because the well-known artists would want to start showing their work in her gallery too.

The two of them had been at work getting ready for the next showing. A delivery was made to the gallery that shocked Elizabeth but not Michelle. It was three dozen of the most beautiful roses for Elizabeth. "Thanks for a great weekend and to many more. Love, J."

She blushed after reading the card and that made her boss, Michelle wonder what was going on between the two of them. She just knew that Jason was her muse and that in order for Elizabeth to stay creative that her muse needed to be there.

Elizabeth was stunned. She never believed that her work would sell the way it did or that because of the buyers that wanted to buy her art couldn't, they had to settle for the other artists which gave her an even bigger commission. She had done a couple of shows of other artist's work and the commissions were good and helped her get her supplies for her new work.

She was able to find a nicer, bigger place than her studio apartment. She really loved living there but she needed more room in order to make her creations. She had decided on getting a three-bedroom apartment close to where she worked. There was a new apartment complex that was half a block away from the gallery. The complex was just allowing people to move in there. There were plenty of units available and she found a great one with a view of the bay. There was a nice little balcony which she could sit out and sketch at and there were plenty of things to draw.

"Jason, remember you told me that once I moved in here that you would allow me to sketch whatever and whoever I wanted. I want to sketch you. I think that we have established who is the better painter and who is the better business man. I will paint and you will keep the books." Jason sat down and watched her sketch the skyline and knew that she was right. He was terrific with numbers and had great skills at making money which made is grandfather very proud. Since his accident, he knew that being a doctor was not in the cards but he still hadn't found out what he wanted to do with his life or his money.

Elizabeth kept on painting and the money kept on rolling in for both Elizabeth and her boss, Michelle. She was the most talked about gallery owner in all of Boston due to Elizabeth's work. She also had some other fine up and coming painters that even made the gallery that much bigger. Michelle had to buy a larger gallery in the middle of Boston to have room for all of her talent. Elizabeth had been there for just a couple of months and know that spring was there, she was getting a bit antsy.

"Michelle, next week will be too soon for another showing. Do you want to put up another one of your artists to see if he or she could take it to another level? I have to get more paintings done before I can do another show." Michelle knew that she was right but wanted Elizabeth to still have some pieces in it.

"I will allow four pieces to go in but you need to let our two new artists to star in this show and not me. Can you handle that?" Michelle agreed to that but she knew that all of Elizabeth's pieces would be the first to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The first four months had flown by and soon it was the middle of April. The sky was blue and not a cloud in the sky. Elizabeth had decided it would be a perfect day to people watch and sketch on the nice warm sunny day. She had called Jason to see what he was up to but didn't get an answer. He had gone for a ride outside of the city to look for a piece of property. He was about to get his Master's Degree and wanted a place to call his own before moving out of his apartment. It was going to be a place to escape too but not live. He wanted a cabin in the woods that he could take Elizabeth so she could unwind and sketch to her heart's content.

Elizabeth went to Franklin Park and sat down in a grassy area to sketch the woods and the people around her. She was concentrating on her sketching when her phone rang. "Elizabeth, I am sorry that I didn't get your call earlier. I turned my phone off when I went for a ride out of the city. I have found a great place for us to go to relax. It is about an hour north of the city near the Maine border. I am on my way back and wondered if you would like to go next weekend for a nice little break. I have finals soon and will be tied to the apartment for a couple of weeks but I wanted to be able to do this before all the craziness has happened."

"I would love to go with you next weekend. If you would like to see me now I am at the Franklin Park Zoo. I am sketching the animals over here and hope to have some of them finished for my next showing in a month. You will be going crazy with your thing and so will I. I think that we should take off for the summer and travel the US on your bike. Or we could rent a camper and camp along the way. I think it would be a great adventure the two of us traveling together like that. I was also thinking about taking up photography. I have been playing around with that medium too and also using photos to make sketches by. It helps me concentrate on the sketch if I have something that doesn't move all the time." The two of them got off the phone with a lot to think about. Jason headed right to the zoo and found Elizabeth right where she said she would be.

"I love the fact that when you say you are going to be somewhere that you are actually there. I have found that people like for you to look for them so they lie about or change their mind and forget to tell me. How are your sketches going?" Elizabeth showed Jason both ther sketches and also her photographs.

"I love those photos. Are they from the camera that I got you last month? You are an amazing artist. You make everything so much more beautiful by your talent and also by you just being you. I think I fell for you long before I knew who you were." Elizabeth ran into his arms and gave him a kissed that made his heart skip a little.

The two of them walked over to his motorcycle and they took off to her apartment. Jason lit up the grill and Elizabeth got out the steaks that she had been marinating since earlier that day. The two of them had such an easy chemistry that they really didn't have to talk. They could read each other pretty well so they were content in just being together.

"Did I tell you that Emily and your family were coming up for my show and also your graduation? I am so excited. I heard how much they loved the paintings that you and Emily gave them. I also heard that your grandfather has one of you in his office. He might not say it but he is very proud of you." Jason looked into Elizabeth's eyes and went and turned off the grill.

"We are going to be too busy for us to be grilling any food unless you want to give your neighbors a show. I want to make love to you and never let you. You truly have my heart and I am all yours until Monday morning." Elizabeth just gave him that smile that melted his heart. She straddled him and they started to kiss. He moaned into her mouth and he was all hers. She got up off of him and led him to her bedroom. She turned on the local classic rock station and let the music take over her. She slowly stripped while the desire in each other's eyes told the story of their love. She walked over to him naked and started to take off his shirt. She then undid his belt but he stopped her. She looked down at his feet when he slowly picked her up and put her on her bed. He looked at her with such longing and she knew that she was about to become undone with desire. He started to kiss her with his hot body molding to hers. She could feel him harden on her and she always loved the way he could fill her up. When they were first together they used protection but now they didn't because they knew if she got pregnant that it was the way it should be. He loved to tease her and knew all her secret spots that made her feel like the world was theirs.

She decided to turn the tables on him and rolled out from under him and started to stroke him. She got on top of him and he almost lost it them. She knew how to turn up the heat of their lovemaking and also how to slow it down. They made love for the rest of the afternoon, taking naps in between to get ready for the next round. Elizabeth knew that she never wanted Jason to leave her. She didn't know what to do if he did because no one came near the way Jason made love to her. Jason felt the same way but he didn't want to tell her and scare her away.

They got up and showered together and then ordered take-out for dinner. The steaks would have to wait till tomorrow. The spent the evening watching action packed movies. She loved as much as he did. They drank beer and ate popcorn. It was a traditionally Saturday night for them.

The week went by fast and soon it was Friday afternoon. "Michelle, I am sorry about missing the show tonight but I have everything set up for you. The artists will be here in a half hour to make sure that their paintings are where they want them to be and the public should start coming in around seven. Jason is taking me away for the weekend just south of the Maine border. It is near the ocean and I hope to get a lot of picture taking done. I am thinking about doing both photography and also painting." Michelle hugged Elizabeth and watched her walk out and into Jason's arms. She knew that the two of them would soon be getting together and that she would be losing her. She knew true love and she could tell that Jason wanted to get a gallery for her. She saw the handwriting on the wall and knew that Elizabeth was going to be great at having her own gallery. It was just a matter of when and not if.

Jason put the helmet on Elizabeth's head and put her things in the pouch on his motorcycle and the two of them were off for the weekend. The cabin he had rented was stocked and ready for some romantic times. He had the grocery store deliver their favorite foods and drinks. He had paid the owner twice the amount for the rental and the owner made it a honeymoon's paradise even though the two of them weren't married. There were roses in different rooms and petals on the bed. The champagne and strawberries were chilling for them in the refrigerator. There was supposed to be a storm coming in and so the living room had plenty of firewood for a nice roaring fire. Everything was the way it should be for them.

When they pulled up Elizabeth was in love. She loved everything about the cabin. It was like out of a fairytale. Jason was definitely her prince. He had her close her eyes before entering the cabin. He walked her in and then he told her to open her eyes. She was amazed by how beautiful it was and how good it smelled it in there with the roses everywhere. She looked at him and tears were falling. "I love it. I love you so much and you keep surprising me. How did I get to be so lucky? You are my wish come true. I wished on a fallen star on New Year's Eve and now we are together." The look on Jason's face was priceless. He couldn't believe how a beautiful woman like Elizabeth would need to wish on a fallen star like he did.

"I think we both wished on the same fallen star that night because I also wished to find the love of my life that night." They both laughed at that and they kissed. Elizabeth put their things away and took out her camera. She took photos of everything even the bathroom. There was a claw foot tub in there and it was something she had always wanted. Jason poured them a glass and got their dinner going while Elizabeth started the tub. She poured in the bubbles and then started to take off her clothes. She looked beautiful in the candlelight and bubbles. He took a couple of photos of her in there just chilling.

"Jason, I think that you need to join me. I am lonely in here." Jason got in the tub behind her. He rubbed her back and shoulders and she just leaned back on him. His hands knew every part of her body. He knew where to go and how to give her the most pleasure she could get. She was putty in his capable hands. She let the champagne and his magic fingers work out all of her worries and cares. They soon got out of the tub she was his. She followed him to the bedroom and they slowly made love to each other.

When they had finished Elizabeth put on one of Jason's t-shirts. He loved how hot she looked in his shirts. He put on his sweats and the two went into the kitchen and had some beef stew. Then Jason put some wood in the fireplace and started a nice romantic fire. Elizabeth put on some music and the two of them slowly danced to the soft rock station. She could feel him get hard again and this was her time to make him feel special. She knew all his favorite places to be touched and soon he was ready to explode. She could feel him tense up and then she was able to slow him down a bit so she could straddle him. She started to pick up where she left off and they were able to come at the same time. As soon as he started to tighten again she tensed up too and was over the moon. They watched the embers of the fire and fell asleep by the fireplace on the bearskin rug.

The next morning, Elizabeth was making breakfast while Jason went to check on the weather. They knew that a storm was going to come in that afternoon so he knew that Elizabeth would want to take pictures near the ocean and in the woods where they were staying. Their breakfast was very filling and the two of them couldn't wait to go out and explore the area. Elizabeth had her camera ready and took a lot of great pictures. Jason took Elizabeth on his bike near the water. She loved the spot that they rode too and was able to get some great pictures of the nearby lighthouse and cliffs. The water was a bit on the choppy side and she knew that a storm was soon on its way. They could feel the change in the weather and the sun was starting to go behind the clouds.

They rode back to the cabin and went inside to make their dinner. The rest of the night they watched old movies that the owners had left there and just relaxed with each other. Elizabeth was very proud of the photos she took and knew exactly which ones she would sketch and paint. Her favorite was the one with Jason in the tub. She was going to sketch and paint that but it was going to be for her and would never be put up for sale. There were still some paintings that she took of Jason that she let sell but for the most part it was done for them and no one else. The other paintings I had done were put up for sale.

The next day after the storm had passed it was time for the two of them to go home and get ready for all the exciting things that were coming their way. Jason had a few plans and had talked to his grandfather about them. He wanted Jason to come back to ELQ but he would just have to settle for him going back to Port Charles. Once the next month had passed they were going to pack up and go on the road. The summer ahead of them was going to be filled with lots of love and excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks were hard on both Jason and Elizabeth. They talked to each other on the phone but that was about it. He needed to study for his finals and Elizabeth needed to turn her photos into masterpieces. Her show was going to be two days after his graduation. His family was coming up for both of them. She was really excited to see Jason graduate and see Emily and the family. The Quartermaines' had taken Elizabeth under their wing when Emily and her had become best friends. Her grandmother didn't have any more time for her than her parents. They loved her brother and sister but they never seemed to care about what happened to Elizabeth. It was always about Sarah and Steven. She was close to her brother Steven but that was about it. He was surprising her at her show and so were her friends from college. It was a good thing that she didn't know or she would have been even more anxious about her show.

The day before Jason's graduation Emily flew up to Boston. They met Emily at the airport and took her to Elizabeth's apartment. She had three bedrooms so she had plenty of room for her best friend this time. Emily loved her new apartment and how much she had changed since the last time she saw her. She had really moved up in the art world in a few short period of time.

"Mom and dad will be here later tonight and my grandparents should be in tomorrow morning. They are staying at one of the hotels near the campus. I forgot which one though. Dad is coming straight from work and so I am sure that mom has his things already packed. When they are getting along they are great and they are in one of their good times together so it should be a lot of fun to be around them. I know you remember when they were fighting and we practically had to stay at the gatehouse just so we wouldn't get caught in their crossfire." Elizabeth remembered that time but she also knew that Emily was lucky to have parents who actually cared about her and not ignored her.

"Em, how long are you staying? I was hoping you could stay for a couple of days to see Elizabeth's show." Emily just shrugged and so Jason just dropped it. Elizabeth knew that something was up and that she was going to stay. Jason took Elizabeth and Emily out to his favorite restaurant near the campus. He was very excited about the next day and his future. His grandfather told him about a building that would be perfect for Elizabeth's gallery. It was far enough away from the major downtown streets but close enough that the people shopping would go check it out. Jason was about to invest his hard earned savings in order to make Elizabeth's dream come true. He never really cared about money but he did care about her.

Once they had eaten lunch, his mother had called to tell Jason they were leaving the airport and that they would land in about an hour. He told her that he would be there to pick them up. The three of them went to the apartment that Jason lived in and made sure that everything was perfect for when Monica and Alan came in. "I told you Jason that they will love your apartment. I love you and I love your apartment so you are fine. Let's go get them now." Emily got in back and watched the two lovebirds. She knew when she left them a few months back that they would be an item but she hadn't realized that it would happen so quickly.

The met Monica and Alan at the airstrip and put their things in the back of the truck. Monica, Elizabeth and Emily sat in the back of the cab while Alan and Jason sat up front. The ride back to the apartment was not far and for the most part they would be having a town car take them around to where ever then needed to go. There was another town car for his grandparents and he was happy about that because he was too stressed to be driving everyone around.

Jason had received his instructions about where his family could sit for his graduation. He also had instructions on his cap and gown and where to meet. In the morning, Jason was going to pick up Emily and meet with his grandparents and Elizabeth was going to meet them at the graduation. She had to go into work for a couple of hours to make sure that everything was perfect for her show. She was so excited that she hardly slept that night. She was up to after two paintings and fell asleep around three. Emily didn't know how she managed on such little sleep but she did. Her brother was the same way so that was something else that they had in common.

The next morning, Elizabeth went to put on a pot of coffee for her and Emily. Jason came in the door and was surrounded by his family. He was so happy that his family was there and just a year ago that never would have happened. So much had changed in him since the accident. He was a like a different man. Everyone knew it was because he met Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, dear how are you? We miss you and Emily at the mansion. Do you have any of your paintings around that we can see?" Elizabeth showed everyone her apartment and let Lila in her little studio to see a few of her paintings. Lila was very impressed with Elizabeth's talent but she more impressed in the way she loved her grandson. Elizabeth even showed her the painting of Jason in the bubble bath at the cabin they went to a few weeks before. Jason hadn't even seen the painting. You could tell in the detail of her work how much she loved painting but also how much she could see the light in Jason's eyes. After his accident his eyes always looked cold and dead. Now his eyes are light and full of life. "I love this painting but I know that is something that you are always going to treasure. Has Jason seen it or anyone besides me?" Elizabeth shook her head no.

"You are the first to see it. You have been a very special part of my life and I am truly grateful that you have been there for me. I wouldn't be doing what I love if it wasn't for your help. You are a true blessing." The two of them went out into the kitchen both with tears in their eyes. Monica came over and hugged both of them. I guess we need to get going so Elizabeth can go to work and then meet us at Jason's graduation. Everyone left and Elizabeth got into the shower. She let the emotions flow out of her and then once her shower was over she was ready to get to work.

She got inside of the gallery and then is when she saw the guest list for the gallery showing. She almost fainted when she saw the names of the celebrities that were going to see her paintings. "I hope that you are playing with me Michelle because I might have a heart attack if I see just one of those celebrities never mind all of them."

"You my dear, have talent and that is why they are going. You need to know that I hope you keep busy this summer painting while you are on the road with Jason. I will probably need a hundred of them to keep the customers happy. You are one of the biggest and brightest talents to hit this area in a while. I will truly miss you after this show but you are ready to be on your own. Until that time if you ever want to stop in here and see an old friend, please do but don't forget to bring me some of your paintings." Elizabeth hugged her boss and went to work.

Soon it was time for her to leave for Jason's graduation. Jason had a town car pick her up and bring her straight to the graduation. She found his family and sat down with them. She was so happy for Jason and his graduation. She forgot to tell Emily about her news. They watched as Jason graduated with his MBA. He now had officially graduated with a Master's in Business. He knew what he wanted to do with his degree and who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just needed to check out the building his grandfather had told him about and get the paperwork started. He also needed to find an architect to help design the gallery.

The graduation was over and everyone went out to eat. They had made reservations at a quaint Italian restaurant that Elizabeth and Jason loved to go. They were really good customers and when the owner heard that Jason was graduating and his family was coming in from upstate New York, well he closed off a portion of the restaurant for their dinner. The atmosphere was very romantic. The food was unbelievable and the wait staff was the best in the area. They had decorated the room for him and had all of his favorite foods ready for him.

The next day Jason went back to Port Charles for something. He told Elizabeth that he had to go check out something with his grandfather and that he would be back before her showing. Emily stayed with her and showed her mother and grandmother the gallery where Elizabeth worked. They loved the gallery and saw a lot of Elizabeth's paintings. "Elizabeth I loved these paintings but the one you have hidden from everyone I think I love the best." Elizabeth blushed but she knew that Lila wouldn't tell anyone especially Jason about seeing the painting.

The rest of the day, Elizabeth worked along with Michelle getting everything ready for the next night. They had the talent put up their paintings but no one wanted to put their things up near Elizabeth's paintings. They knew it was her last show for a while and they were happy for her and also happy that everyone was going to see their work too. They hoped that they could get a break like she did and they also wished they had the talent that she had.

Emily told her that the family was going to be there for her too. They had wanted to see one of Elizabeth's shows and they were happy to get on the list. Elizabeth had been back and forth from the gallery all day. She went to get her hair, nails and makeup done at the salon in her building. Emily helped her pick out the perfect dress for her to wear. It was a dark blue dress that came just past her knees. It was curvy like she was and it fit her like a glove. The color of the dress matched her eyes perfectly.

Jason came in to escort her to her showing. The family was already there and a few extra surprises. A couple of her friends from college were there including Lucky. Steven was there and so was her grandmother, Audrey. She was so happy to see them. Steven hugged his sister and at first Jason was a bit jealous until Emily told him that he was Elizabeth's brother.

The celebrities that showed up were quite impressed with Elizabeth's work. They also loved her photography as well as her paintings. She saw a couple of movie stars that were from the area and also a few sport stars. She was not sure if they were there to be see her stuff or to be seen. It didn't matter to her because she had Jason by her side and that was all that mattered to her anyway. Michelle told her that most of her things were sold before the doors were even opened for the gala. She was very impressed with the way that Elizabeth carried herself and how much she was able to talk to everyone about her art work. She explained but the photographs and also the paintings.

Audrey never realized how much talent her granddaughter had but she did now. Steven was also very proud of his little sister. She sold every piece of her artwork. She was front page news in both Boston and Port Charles. Lucky thought that Elizabeth would give him another chance until he saw Jason with her. He knew then that they would never get back together. Everyone had a great time that night and her life was about to take another turn that week.

When the excite was over and Elizabeth went to see Michelle to pick up her check she was shocked to see how much money she made. The celebrities were the ones to have bought most of her artwork and they paid plenty for it. There was a bidding war on just about every piece and so a five-thousand-dollar painting became fifty thousand. She made over five hundred thousand dollars in one night. She looked at Michelle and she smiled. "I hate to leave you now but I am about to be going cross country with the man I love. I hope you find your muse like I did and that someone like me comes along to help make you even more money." Michelle gave Elizabeth a hug and told her to have fun.

The first stop after storing all of their things was a trip back to Port Charles. He wanted to see what kind of camper Elizabeth wanted. They found a nice camper that was perfect for the two of them. They had it all mapped out and was going to start going west and then back again. They had marked the parks they wanted to go and places they wanted to stay. They also found places along the way that they were both interested in.

"I have a surprise for you that I hope you will love? It is down the street from here and I hope to have it up and running by Thanksgiving. This is also when I hope to be back off the road." The two of them took his bike and went to where he was getting the gallery built. It was an old warehouse but it had plenty of potential. When Elizabeth saw it she thought that he was going back in business with Sonny. She was scared until she really looked at the building. She then could see that he wanted to make it into a beautiful gallery.

"Is this for me? I don't know what to say. I guess Michelle really did know that I wasn't going back to her. Thank you for this." Jason hugged her and wiped away her tears. She was so beautiful and humble that Jason couldn't believe how lucky he truly was with her love.

"I want to help you with this. I will manage the place and also find other talent to go in here and you just concentrate on being a great artist. I think that we should go to the architect so you can see his plans and see if there are any changes to be made. I also have a piece of land not far from here where I am going to build our dream house."

When Elizabeth went to see the architect she knew that she was going to have problems with him. Her ideas of the gallery were completely different and so Jason just let Elizabeth speak to the contractor herself. She knew what she wanted and how she wanted it designed. She also was going to design their home. She loved being able to see in print what she wanted. They spent a few days talking about it while they got their camper ready for their trip. They had their laptops with them so they could be in touch with everyone including the contractors.

They had dinner with his family and her grandmother. They told them about their plans for the summer and also about their new home being built and the gallery. Elizabeth was very excited about the new adventure and changes in her life. Jason had changed even more than the family could hope for since meeting Elizabeth. She had softened him up without realizing it and he had stood behind her while she went for her dreams. Who would have thought that a young girl with a sketchbook and a young man who lost his memories and then become an enforcer for the mob could turn the lives so completely around. The two of them were destined for each other. Emily was so happy for both her brother and her best friend. She was going to fly out to meet them in California for a week or so when they were going to be in Los Angeles area. Emily had a couple of surprises in store for them when they got to the west coast.

The young couple spent their last night in the Quartermaine mansion before their camping across America trip. When the year ends there will be more surprises ahead for the young couple.


	5. Chapter 5

The year was almost up and so much had changed. Jason knew that he wanted to propose to her on New Year's Eve. The two of them had been inseparable and now they were moving into their dream home. The gallery was opened just before Thanksgiving just like Jason had wanted.

There was going to be a big showing on New Year's Eve. Elizabeth had been spending the summer with Jason in the RV driving around this great country. The two of them went to many small towns and saw things that most miss in this great country. The two states that they didn't have time for was Hawaii and Alaska. They planned on going to both of those states the next year. They also planned on going to Europe to get more photos for her paintings.

Elizabeth loved her life with Jason. When they moved into their new home, Elizabeth started feeling ill. She couldn't keep anything down for a week. She was tender in certain places and she knew that she was pregnant. She called Emily and asked her what she should do. "Em, I think that I am pregnant. I don't know how to tell your brother? What if he doesn't want children now?"

"I know you and I know my brother. He will be over the moon if you are pregnant. You just should tell him. Buy a few tests to be sure and if you are then make an appointment at GH. Then call me. I want to know if I am going to be an aunt. Also, save some room for me at your place because I want to be there for your first big show in your new art gallery."

Elizabeth heard what Emily was saying and she prayed that she was right. She heard Jason come into the house. She was still in her sweats and t-shirt when he came through the door. "Are you still feeling bad? What can I do for you?"

"I think that I might be pregnant. I know that we didn't plan on this but I think that is why I feel the way I do. I just thought I was late because of the crazy schedule that we have been on for the past couple of months. If I am right, then I think I might be three months along but it could be longer. I think that the last time I had my period, it was in September. What are we going to do?"

"I will call my parents and get you into GH for some tests. I think we can skip the EPT tests and go for a regular exam. I know that you will get a great doctor there at GH."

The two of them got into Jason's pick-up truck and headed for the hospital. He had called his parents and the lab was waiting on Elizabeth to get there. She also had a doctor available to see how fall along she was if she was pregnant.

Monica and Alan were so happy to see their son happy. They wanted nothing but the best for their child and Elizabeth was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Elizabeth went and got her blood drawn. She sat down in the waiting room and a few minutes later, the results were in. She was pregnant. Dr. Lee was there to take care of her.

"Ms. Webber, can you please follow me? Mr. Morgan, you can come too. I think that we should do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and maybe you can see your baby."

Monica quickly called Emily to tell her that she was going to be an aunt. Alan called his mother to tell her that there will be another Quartermaine to love and spoil. Jason walked with Liz down the hall to Dr. Lee's office. Liz went and put on the robe and then the fun began. The gel had been warmed up a little so it was not cold on her stomach. Dr. Lee was on the best ob-gyn doctors in upstate New York.

Jason was amazed about how much his life had changed for the good since his New Year's Eve wish. Dr. Lee showed their son, having a good time. Liz saw his little fingers, feet and she saw him smile. When they were finished, she made two copies of the ultra-sound. One for the parents and one for the grandparents.

She gave Liz a list of things she could do and what she couldn't do. She gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some good reading for the two of them. She set up an appointment for a week away. They could get better acquainted and she could give them a due date and start getting the measurements going. The appointment would have lasted longer but Dr. Lee was being called in for an emergency C-section.

Jason and Liz left the hospital and headed for the new house. They were both excited about finding out about the baby. They knew that they were having a son. They figured the baby would be there the following July.

Elizabeth relaxed the rest of the day while Jason went to fill her prescription for prenatal vitamins and pick up some of her favorites from Kelly's. He also went to see his family and filled them in on everything that was going on. His grandparents were very excited for the young couple.

Jason made it home when Liz was just getting up from her nap. She had put on a pot of tea to help relax. She could smell the food that he was bringing in for her. He knew all her favorites so it was easy to get her meal. The one thing that she really wanted was to be in Jason's arms.

The two of them sat down and talked about their future. "I want you to know that this year has been the best year of my life. I love you so much and now that we are having a baby this summer, it makes my heart feel even fuller. I want you to know that even if you were not pregnant, I would want to marry you. Elizabeth, I would be honored if you would marry me."

"I love you too and I would be honored to marry you. Yes. I would marry you tomorrow if I could."

"How about we get married Christmas Eve. It is a couple of weeks away and I know that the family would love to help us out."

"That sounds great. I think that we need to go see them tonight and tell them. The sooner we start the planning, the better off we will be."

Jason called his parents and asked them to come over. He also wanted his grandparents and then they called Emily. "Emily, we are going to have a little boy this July. I want you to be here for that but I also need you here for the holidays. Jason asked me to marry him today and I said yes. We plan on getting married on Christmas Eve and my grand opening and first show for the gallery will be on New Year's Eve."

"I will be there. I planned on coming home for the holidays anyway. I will see if I can come in next week. That way I can help you find the perfect gown. I told you that Jason would be fine about the baby. You both are very lucky to have each other. I knew the moment I saw the paintings that you did of my brother that he was the man for you. I am so happy because now you will be officially my sister. Congrats!"

Jason talked to Emily for a few minutes afterwards and she promised to be there the following week. She was going to stay at their home and help with the wedding planning. His parents and grandparents showed up shortly after they got off the phone.

"We have brought you all here to give you our good news. I know that you are happy about us having a baby but we are also getting married. We want to get married here on Christmas Eve. I think that we can do it but we need your help and your blessings. This may seem like short notice but we are happy and we don't want anything big and showy. We want simple, and just family and friends."

His parents could tell by the look on both their faces that this was what they wanted. Lila was so happy that her grandson had finally found the right woman. They had known Elizabeth since she was in high school with Emily. The two of them went to college together in New York City and were roommates.

Everyone was happy for them and Lila told Elizabeth that she would help any way that she could. Lila knew the best when it came to the flowers and everything in planning a great party. "Elizabeth, I have some great ideas for your wedding. It will be perfect in your living room with the Christmas tree and all the decorations. We can have Dylan come home and do the photography for the wedding. Ned, can be your dj or he can do all the singing. This way we can incorporate family and use their talents to their best abilities. If there is anyone that you want to invite, just tell me and we can send out the invitations. I can help you find the ones that you like and then we can start a guest list."

"Thank you, Lila! I don't want to wear you down. If it is too much, I can plan it with Jason."

"No, it would be an honor for me to help. You are like my granddaughter already. Now it will be legal once you marry Jason. I want to help and Jason knows that I don't take no for an answer."

"Thank you very much, Lila. I could use all the help that I can get."

The next few days, Elizabeth spent a lot of time at the Quartermaine mansion. She also had to make sure that everything was on schedule for her grand opening. She had a feeling that she was doing a bit too much but she didn't want to cancel the grand opening. She also didn't want to put everything on Lila for her wedding. Jason saw how tired she was but she was a fighter and she wasn't going to quit.

"Do you think that you could postpone the grand opening for two weeks. It will still be in the New Year but you will have time to recover from our wedding. I was thinking of taking you somewhere warm like Hawaii. We didn't make it there yet and so I thought that it would be perfect. We could fly out on Christmas day and come back on New Year's Eve. That way we will be home for New Year's Eve."

"Okay. I think that it will be alright. I will talk to the other artists and see if we can swing it for then. I can then have one more state to add to my photos. Later, I want to turn some of the photos into paintings. I just don't know which ones yet."

Liz felt a lot better because she was trying to do everything and she knew that if she kept pushing that the baby would start pushing back. She didn't want anything to happen to her little one so she started to slow down a bit.

The following morning, Liz went to the airport and picked up Emily. They went from the airport to the gallery. Emily was very impressed with the direction that Elizabeth took the building in from when she first saw it. It was a lot more intimate and inviting than what the architect had wanted to do with the building. It was more modern and stylish than his concept.

Liz talked to the other artists and they congratulated her on the baby and wedding. They understood that they could bow out because it was not going to be on New Year's Eve but they knew that gallery opening was going to be great whether it was on New Year's Eve or two weeks from then. They had faith in the owner that she could do them proud.

Once, that was taken care of, it was time to go see Lila. Emily was so glad to be back home, even if it was for a short period. She would fly back to California with her brother and sister-in-law on Christmas. She would have to fly back out in the middle of January but she knew it would be worth it. She had a great career in Los Angeles but if she lost her job there, she could get one back in New York. She was thinking about that anyway but she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave there permanently yet or not.

A/N: The next chapter will finish up this story. I love having happy endings for Liz and Jason. I hope everyone has a safe and Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days were a whirlwind for Liz and Emily. The two of them along with Lila and Monica set up the most beautiful Christmas wedding the town had seen in a long time. Emily helped Liz find the most amazing wedding gown. Liz had tried on several gowns but it was the first gown that she fell in love with. She had started to see the little changes in her body and she was just starting to show.

The gown hid it perfectly but it would be just a matter of time before everyone found out. The only ones that were going to the wedding were Jason's family, some friends from college and their friends up in Boston. Her old boss was very excited about their wedding and seeing her new gallery.

"Em, do you have everything ready for the rehearsal dinner. I called the minister and he is meeting us tomorrow at 3. He will be at the house for five on Christmas Eve. I am hoping that maybe the caterer would come over and check out everything the morning of the wedding, to see if everything is all set. I think that I am going in fifty directions. I can't believe that in two days, I will be marrying your brother."

"Okay, you need to breathe. I have called up work and put my notice. I go back with you on Christmas and then get my things together and I am moving back here permanently. I have found that I love being back home and that California is not for me. The thing is, I was hoping that I could help you at the gallery. I have a Bachelor's in Marketing and I know that I would be an asset for your gallery."

"I was hoping that you would want to come back here permanently and work with me. I need your talent and your brother is going to do all the book stuff that I don't have time for. I will just be the talent. I think that it will work out great that way. The two of you will be doing the day to day things and I will find new talent and keep working on my craft. Do you know whether Lucky is coming to the wedding? I know how he feels about me and I don't need him declaring his undying love for me. I have had enough of that in college."

"He was not invited but Nik told him about the wedding. I am not sure if he plans on crashing it but I think with the security that we have here, you don't have to worry about it. The two new security guards, Johnny and Francis will be sure to keep him out. I am glad that my brother hired them. They know all about Lucky and they will be with us on New Year's Eve and the grand opening of "JEQ Gallery"."

Elizabeth wanted to name the gallery after her and her husband. The family was in town for the wedding. Dillon was going to take the photos and Ned was going to be the entertainment. He was there with his wife, Lois.

Dillon asked Georgie to be his date for the wedding. She told him that she would love to be his date. The list was short but that was the way that Jason and Elizabeth wanted it to be. He didn't really want to share her with anyone but he knew that his family would not allow that. It was just easier to let them come then try to elope.

The rest of the day went by fast. The flowers were going to be delivered the morning of the wedding. There was a team ready to turn their home into a Christmas fantasyland for the bride and groom. Johnny and Francis were part of the wedding too because they were best friends of Jason's. They worked on the gallery and now they were the ones in charge of its security.

The day before the wedding was non-stop excitement. Jason left to pick up his tux at the cleaners. Elizabeth and Emily were making sure all the everything was going to be ready for the next day. The main thing that had to be done was getting the guys to put the chairs in the living room. There had to be room for the aisle in between the chairs. Elizabeth never really thought about how big her home was because she knew that it would soon be filled with lots of love and children. She wanted at least two if not more children.

"Em, would you like to live here with us or do you want to live with your parents. I heard that there will be new homes built down the road from here. I like that the gallery is just a mile away. It makes things so much easier. I just wish that I had time to get some more paintings done but with the wedding, it is impossible."

"I have been checking into some of the new homes near the gallery. There is one that I hope to get. It is halfway between your home and the gallery. It is the one that is being built around the corner from here. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms and the wrap around porch is something that I love."

"I saw that one. I think that it would be a great fit for you. I also noticed you checking out Johnny. He is a great guy and I just wouldn't say anything to your brother just yet. I did hear that he is not dating right now and he could be your escort tomorrow."

"I forgot to tell you that I already have a date. Nik is taking me to the wedding. He promises his brother is not even in town. You know how much I like him and for how long I have liked him. I showed him the plans for the house and he loved them. His place is just a bit bigger."

"Okay. I know how big his house is and you could put about twenty of your houses on his piece of property. He is a great guy though so I am happy for you."

The florist and the caterer showed up shortly after that along with Monica. Lila was a bit tired but she said that she would be ready for the next day. The bouquet had a mix of white, red and green. The look of the bridal bouquets was outstanding. Jason had asked Johnny to be his best man. Emily was the maid of honor. Alan was giving Elizabeth away. There were also flowers for Monica, Lila and Edward too. The banister going up and down the staircase was with fresh pine. The Christmas tree was real and came from his parent's property.

They even had their stocking on the fireplace including one for the unborn son. It was a great look and Elizabeth was very happy with what she created. The caterers had told Elizabeth that they had made a three-tier cake. The layers were of different types of chocolates. The frosting was buttercream and Liz knew that it would be beautiful. She had seen some of the past wedding cakes that the caterer had done that past year.

Emily looked over at the fireplace and she was amazed how much had changed in a year. She was very happy for both her best friend and her brother. She knew that her and Nik would probably be the same but maybe in two years. She was not as sure of herself with Nik as Elizabeth was with Jason. The two knew the minute they met again that they were destined to be together. They both were fascinated with each other without even knowing who the other person was until the night at the gallery.

The afternoon was soon over and the minister had come over to start the rehearsal. He showed everyone their places and told them what was going to be said and in what order. Alan loved walking Elizabeth down the stairs. He was very impressed with the decorations and how their new home looked for the wedding and Christmas. Edward was happy being with his beautiful Lila. He looked at his grandson and knew that Elizabeth was Jason's Lila. There was plenty of room to move around and after the ceremony, the room was going to be cleared for the dance floor. Everyone was going to be served in the dining room.

The minister had finished the rehearsal and then Johnny and Francis came in with food catered in from Jason's favorite restaurant. It helped that everyone loved Italian. The mood was festive and then it was soon time for everyone to leave. Jason hated leaving Liz but he knew it was tradition. His parents wanted Jason to have one more night in the mansion with them and then the following day, he would be getting married.

There was a surprise for Elizabeth because they didn't have time for a party, Emily decided that the afternoon of the wedding, they would have a spa time. Jason was staying at his parents' house for the night and he was not allowed over to their home until four p.m.

Lila and Monica were going over around eleven that morning to see how everything was going. Lila wanted to make sure that everything she had planned came in on time. She was also getting pampered with Monica, Liz and Emily.

The florists were finished with all the flowers that were needed for the wedding. Everything smelled so good in the house. The caterers were arriving at three to set up for the dinner. The wedding cake was also coming over then. There were going to be some extra men coming in after the ceremony to take the chairs out of the way and make the dancefloor and set up the dj's booth. The men were professionals and because there weren't many people going it was going to be a quick one for them.

It was one o'clock when the surprise showed up at Liz's door. When she saw, who was there she was very excited. She knew that she need to be relaxed for the wedding and they were the best in the area. Lila and Liz were in heaven. Monica and Emily were enjoying it too but they were enjoying it more because of seeing how happy Liz and Lila were feeling.

After the massages, pedicures and manicures were over it was time for the make-up and hair people to arrive. The four of them were in capable hands and soon the only thing left was to get dressed. Lila loved this part of the day. It was when Liz received her old, new, borrowed and blue. The new was the gown. The old was a set of pearls that Lila had given to Liz to wear that day along with her rosary. Emily bought the blue garter for her to wear and Monica gave Liz a beautiful pair of pearl drop earrings to borrow for the day.

The ladies got dressed while Elizabeth just relaxed for a couple of minutes. She realized that she was a very lucky woman. Jason's family loved her like she had already been a part of her family since she first met them. Her own family could not bother to go to the wedding. Her grandmother would have gone but she was not feeling up to it. She did send them a lovely gift and welcomed Jason into the family.

The guys were anxious about getting to the house, especially Jason. He wanted to be married to the love of his life and waiting another four hours was killing him. Jason had decided to go out for a ride on his motorcycle. He checked in at the gallery and then made his way home. Edward, Alan, Johnny and Francis were already inside waiting for him.

The minister arrived and the guests started coming in. Dillon had already been in and taking photos of the bridal party. He also took photos of the men once Jason showed up. Jason then got into the shower and got ready. He was waiting for Elizabeth with Johnny.

Alan went upstairs to get Elizabeth. Emily started to come down the stairs when the music started playing. She made it to the altar that had been set up in the living room. Then the wedding march started to play. Alan escorted his future daughter-in-law down the stairs to her future with Jason.

The two of them walked into the room and Elizabeth was so happy. She had tears in her eyes as she saw her friends from college there. There were not sure if they could make it but they did. Nik was there and he kept Lucky away. They made to the altar and there was not a dry eye in the place including Jason's.

The minister started with a prayer. When it came time for the vows, Elizabeth and Jason had wanted to say their own. "I want everyone to know how lost I was until the night that I saw you at the gallery. A friend had asked me to be her date and I agreed. I am so thankful for the night because that is when I saw Elizabeth. I had noticed her before when we both younger. She was so cute with her sketch pad. I always wondered what she was sketching but that night, I realized that I was her muse. I had never been more shocked or amazed that someone would want me to be their muse. Emily saw how I reacted to the paintings but more so to Elizabeth. My date realized that she was going to be forever in the friend zone and she made it easy for me. I will never forget that night because it made my New Year's Eve wish come true. I wished on a shooting star that I would find true love. I saw Elizabeth and I knew that she was my everything. I am so grateful that you feel the same way towards me, like I do towards you. I love you Lizbits. You are my one and only true love."

"I have been fascinated by you since I was in high school. You were always so fearless and I wished that I could be like you. I saw you with your motorcycle and I knew that one day, we would meet. You have been my muse and I am truly grateful for meeting you in Boston. It had always been my dream to work in a gallery. I love to sketch and paint. You were my muse and when I saw you that first time in Boston, I knew that my New Year's Eve wish had come true. I believe that we wished on that same star and that is why we are here right now. I love you and I will be forever faithful to you. You have truly made my dreams come true."

The two of them exchanged rings and the minister pronounced them man and wife. They kissed and everyone clapped. "I would now like to introduce to you for the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine."

The guests got up and stretched and then the crew took over to change out the seats for the dance floor. Within twenty minutes, the dance floor was ready. The bride and groom stood in line for everyone to come congratulate them. Ned announced it was time for the first dance.

Jason and Liz danced the night away. The cake was truly beautiful and Liz loved the different layers of chocolate. Everyone decided that this was the best Christmas ever.

AN: One more chapter, I thought that it be finished but I guess I need a little bit more time.


	7. Chapter 7

Their first New Year's Eve together was just flying home from Hawaii. They had a wonderful honeymoon there and Liz got plenty of photos. They stayed at a beautiful beach house on the island of Oahu. They wanted to see the history and the beauty of the island. They were there for just a few days so the one place they wanted to go was to Pearl Harbor. It was something that Liz had dreamed about going to since she was a child.

The house was on the water and it had its own little part of the beach just for them. There was also a swimming pool too. The view was wonderful. The first two days, they stayed at the house, not really venturing out. The third day, they went to Pearl Harbor where Liz got some beautiful photographs of the ships and the memorial. They did a bit more sightseeing and bought some nice gifts to bring back to everyone.

They left Hawaii, very early on New Year's Eve. They wanted to be at home to celebrate the past year together and to start their new year. They both had a lot to be thankful for and they knew it.

"I am so happy that I wished on that falling star last year. I never knew that life could be so great. I knew that I would find someone and I prayed that she would love me as much as I love her. I saw you that night and I knew that I have found you and that you were my wish on the falling star." Liz loved when he told her how much he believed in fate because she felt the same way.

"I know you think that it is corny but I feel the same way that you do. This time next year we will have our son. I think that Jake would be a good name and if we have a girl, I would love to name her after Lila."

"I agree on both those names. There is only one more thing to be done with this year and I plan on making love to you until the new year arrives."

"What a stud you are, I mean midnight is like twenty minutes away. Do you think you can handle yourself with me for twenty minutes?" Liz laughed at herself because she knew that he could take care of her a couple of times and that they might see the sun rise before he was tired of making love to her. She knew that she would never tire of making love to him.

The next couple of weeks, Emily came back and bought the new house down the road from her brother and "sister-in-law". She was a great asset to the JEQ Gallery. She was very proud of how everyone got along and that Liz was such a great hit with the people of Port Charles. Her work was one of the best in upstate New York. Her former boss came to her grand opening. She enjoyed her protégé's success. She knew that Liz would do fine on her own. She was also excited for her protégé's marriage and baby. She could not wait to meet the little man and spoil him rotten.

Liz was quite content to help the artists in the area find their niche in the arts. She also had the money to start mentoring upcoming talent at the elementary, middle school and high school levels. She had a program for the different age groups at a warehouse the was converted in town. The people with all the power and money, loved donating to worthy causes and this was a very worthwhile cause.

The one who was most impressed was Maximus Giambetti. Milo had told his father about what Jason was up to in Port Charles. Milo told him that Jason now had his MBA in Business Management. He was the one that took care of the finances at the gallery. His sister, Emily oversaw marketing and Liz was the talent.

Maximus went to one of the shows and he loved the talent that he saw in Elizabeth. She had a great talent and Maximus wanted to have a piece of the action. There was some artwork that Liz had done that she kept for special clients. She had done one or two of Maximus' villa. Milo had given her a couple of photos that he wanted Elizabeth to paint for his parents. The price was well over what Elizabeth thought he should have to pay because of how he has treated her and she didn't want him to pay full price.

"Mrs. Quartermaine, I mean no disrespect but I realize the paintings that I have commissioned for you to paint are worth a lot more than what you are asking. I want to pay full price for them like any other customer. These paintings that you created mean a lot to me and I know that my parents will love them. Please let me pay you for what they are worth."

Elizabeth could not argue with that logic. She knew that she worked hard but she had always liked Milo and wanted to help him out but that was just making him feel bad. She knew that she didn't need the money and he had plenty of money too so they were at a standoff when it came to payment.

Milo had given his father the paintings when Maximus had come over to see one of Elizabeth's shows. Right then and there, Maximus knew that Elizabeth needed to be seen not just in upstate New York but all over the world.

"I have seen your photos, and I even think that they should be shown. You have a real eye for talent. You see things in nature and you capture them in a way that everyone understands what they are to you and to them. I am not sure if I love your photos better in color or black and white."

Maximus then decided that Elizabeth needed to broaden her horizons and open a gallery in New York City and Palmero. She told Maximus that she didn't have enough work to do that but he insisted at least in Palmero. He said that she could check out the talent in Italy and find some up and coming artists and have them work the gallery. Some of her work would be there but also the artists of that region.

This was all talk before Jake was even born. Jason didn't want to say no to Maximus because he helped him out a lot, especially in getting out of the mob. He just didn't know if Elizabeth was up for the challenge. Milo had faith in Elizabeth. He told her that he would run the gallery in Palmero but she needed to consult with him in conference calls. Once a month, they could meet up and she could fly over some of her paintings or photos.

Liz loved the idea of that and so that is how she became famous on two continents. Her son, Jacob or Jake for short was born on the 4th of July. He was all boy and took after his father. He was quiet for the most part but if he wanted you, he would let you know it. He was the prince of the castle and he loved the attention.

Emily and Johnny got together after dating for a year. Jason was not quite sure how to take his "new" brother but they were still the best of friends. Milo was doing great with the gallery in Palmero. He did a great job of finding new talent in Italy. He had artists from all over the country in his gallery. Liz knew that she could trust him to do it on his own. She was his mentor and whenever he needed her help she was there. The longer he worked it the less he needed to call Liz. Maximus was very proud of his son and he was always thanking Elizabeth and Jason with some gift from his villa. It was usually something either to eat or to drink.

Liz loved it because it showed how much Maximus trusted them. Her gallery was one of the most well known in the country. Her works and that of her artists were even bigger than most galleries, even the ones in New York City.

It was Christmas eve and Jason wanted to surprise his wife of ten years with a renewal of their vows. He was able to find the minister that married them the first time and he had his mother and sister's help in getting everything together. He missed his grandmother but not her name. Five years earlier, they had a little girl named Lila Rose Quartermaine. She was just like the woman that she was named after. She was feisty but sweet. There was always something going on in the back of her mind. You just didn't know what it was.

Emily and Johnny's had twins. They had a son named Patrick and a daughter named Katelyn. The two of them were like night and day. Patrick was the quiet one and Katelyn or Katie as everyone called her was a little hellion. They were a year older than Lila. Jake was the one in charge and he let everyone know it.

The afternoon of the wedding, Emily asked Liz if she wanted to go for a massage. Liz said yes, because she really needed it. She had everything set for Christmas plus she was having a huge New Year's Eve gala at the gallery. She wanted everything perfect. She loved this time of year and she loved her family and friends.

Emily went and had Liz's wedding gown cleaned and pressed for the renewal ceremony. Most women would never be able to fit into their wedding gowns, especially ten years later but Liz was one of the lucky ones. She had two children but she looked just as good as she did the night at her first showing.

Monica had everything in the master bedroom laid out for Elizabeth. Emily just needed to bring her home and have Jason pop the surprise on her. Emily got Liz home around 4:30. They were having dinner and presents at the Quartermaine mansion and then they were having dinner the following day for the family.

When Liz arrived at home, she knew that something was up. There were flowers everywhere and the children were clean and looking like they were about to go to church. She then saw her husband in a tuxedo. She knew then that he wanted to renew their vows.

"I know that you have figured out what I want to do but I want you to know that having our family including our children makes it that more special. I love you so much and I want the world to know it. Will you marry me again, tonight?"

"Yes, I will." The wedding was sweet and understated just like the first one. The love was there and no one could ask or hope for more than what the two of them had together. Sometimes, it is good to believe in falling stars on New Year's Eve.


End file.
